leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Petalburg City
150px |badge=Balance |gymtype=Normal |colordark=77dc7e |colormed=a3e59e |colorlight=d0f0c0 |generation=3 }} Petalburg City (Japanese: Touka City) is located in southwestern Hoenn. Despite Petalburg being the first city with a Gym, the Gym is not accessible until after obtaining four Badges. Norman, the father of the s, is also the Petalburg Gym Leader. East of Petalburg City is and Oldale Town. To the west is where Mr. Briney's Cottage and the Petalburg Woods are found. When a first arrives at this city, they are prevented from heading out into Route 104 until they go to the Gym and talk to Norman. A boy named Wally will come in asking for help to catch a Pokémon. Using , a Pokémon Norman lends, and the player's support, Wally catches his first Pokémon: a . In Generation III, the Pokémon Center has a man near the PC who will let players put key words on their s. Slogan Where people mingle with nature. (Japanese: The city where people mingle with nature.) Places of interest Wally's house Wally's house is located in the west section of the town, next door to the Gym. Wally, the main rival of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, and his family live here. It cannot be visited until after the player has helped Wally catch a Pokémon. After defeating Petalburg Gym, Wally's family will give the player . Petalburg Gym The Petalburg Gym is the official Gym of Petalburg City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Norman. Norman is the father of the in , and . He uses Normal Pokémon and gives out the . Between the entrance and Gym Leader Norman are a series of rooms, each containing a Trainer. The Trainers have special ways to battle, as displayed on the doors leading to their rooms. Once three rooms in a row are completed, they can access the Gym Leader Room with Norman. When defeated, Norman will give the player the Balance Badge as well as or as a reward. Role Delta Episode During the Delta Episode, after Zinnia has stolen the neighbor / 's Mega Bracelet from them in their house, / is here trying to steal Wally's Key Stone from him outside his house, despite Wally insisting he doesn't have it anymore. Upon seeing the player, the villainous team admin decides to battle the player in order to take their Key Stone instead. Upon defeating villainous team admin, they say they are going to head to Meteor Falls. After the battle, the player receives an Entry Call on their PokéNav Plus from , and requests that the player meet him at the Devon Corporation in Rustboro City to discuss some urgent business. Demographics Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald In and the population of Petalburg City is 30. Compared to other Hoenn towns and cities Petalburg City is an average-sized city. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , Petalburg City has a total population of 26. Poké Mart | }}}} | }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Items }} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} ) (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCourtney.png |size=150px |prize= 5,300 |class=Magma Admin |name= |game=OR |location=Petalburg City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin: auto;" | Pokémon Alpha Sapphire |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMatt.png |size=150px |prize= 5,300 |class=Aqua Admin |name= |game=AS |location=Petalburg City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin: auto;" | Appearance In the anime In the , Petalburg City is the hometown of Norman, , Max, and Caroline. It also has a sister city to the north of it, called North Petalburg, where the citizens are obsessed with Norman and his family. and May first arrived there in There's no Place Like Hoenn. After meeting up with May's family and Ash having an unofficial with Norman that ended in a loss, they left together with May's brother Max. They returned to Petalburg City in Love, Petalburg Style!, where Ash and the gang had a confrontation with . Ash had an official Gym battle with Norman in the following episode, where he gained the . May and Max returned home in The Scheme Team, following May's participation in the Hoenn Grand Festival and Ash's efforts in the Ever Grande Conference. By The Right Place and the Right Mime, both May and Max had left home again to rejoin Ash in the Kanto region. However, May left behind her and to keep her mother company. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , visits the city of his father's Gym, initially by means of his Running Shoes that cause minor havoc. He encounters , a frail young boy who admits to failing to catch the wild that Ruby's , Mumu, defeated earlier. Wally says that despite his latest setback, he refuses to give up becoming a Pokémon trainer. Ruby suddenly senses Norman approaching, and hides himself and Wally in a bush. Wally eventually comes out on Norman's request, but is refused help to capture a Pokémon, due to ill health. The next day, Ruby helps cheer up a disheartened Wally by helping him capture his first Pokémon, a , with the help of Ruby's , Rara. Shortly after the capture succeeds, an earthquake ravages the ground underneath Ruby, causing him to fall into the ocean. Wally and Rara are separated from Ruby. Trivia * In and , a woman says that Norman (and indirectly the rest of his family, which includes or ) moved to Hoenn from the Johto region. This reference was removed in , with the lady instead saying that he came from "somewhere far away". ** Norman himself also states that he is from Olivine City at the Pokémon World Tournament in . * In the game , there is a town also named in English; however, its Japanese name is different. Additionally, there is a and a near said town. Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Cities de:Blütenburg City es:Ciudad Petalia fr:Clémenti-Ville it:Petalipoli ja:トウカシティ zh:橙华市